little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Ector reprimands Alice
Alice, Cody, and Edmond swam as fast as they could, hoping that they didn't miss the concert. (Although we know that they already had). Unbeknownst to them, they were being spied by two cards, who were hiding underneath some boulders and plants. They were two cards. Anyway, the Royal Cardsmen had magical eyes that are connected to a magical crystal ball, which is located in a big, dark and creepy cave. In that big, dark, and creepy cave, lived an evil woman. She was an obese woman with fair skin, brown eyes, black hair tied in a bun, and a black octopus' lower abdomen with eight long tentacles (complete with purple suckers on the bottom), wearing a golden crown. She was simply known as the Queen of Hearts. "Yeeeeeees, hurry home, princess," said Mirage, as she watched her crystal ball. "We wouldn't want to miss your daddy's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Oh, bah! In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace." Mirage took a scared shrimp from her shell and ate it very loudly. "And now, look at me!" the Queen of Hearts said gloomily, "Wasted away to practically nothing! Banished, and exiled, and practically starving! While he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate." She swam a little in the room and looked at her reflection in the mirror, then at her crystal ball again. "Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough." She called to the Royal Cardsmen, "Ace! Deuce!" The two cardsmen hit their heads on one of the boulders as the Queen of Hearts told them, "I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his." she smiled very cruelly, finishing, "She may be the key to Ector's undoing." Cody and Edmond sighed sadly and with disappointment as they anxiously listened to their friend's sentence just outside the throne room. "I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady." Ector said to his daughter. Alice shifted, head down hands behind her back, she really was sorry she had missed the concert. "Father, I'm sorry," she said, "I just forgot, I -" Ector cut her off. "As a result of your careless behavior,-" he said, waving a hand. But Brer Rabbit, in turn, interrupted the king from behind his turban, shouting, "Careless and reckless behavior!" Ector was angry, but he still loved his daughter. And he didn't want to seem too harsh, and he called out, "The entire celebration was-" "Well, it was ruined!" Brer Rabbit yelled, popping up in front of Ector's face, "That's all. Completely destroyed!" Then he waved his hands in front of Alice as he sighed, "This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Cody and Edmond understood if it was her father admonishing Alice for her behavior but the little rabbit was yelling at Alice because his ego was hurt, and that was just wrong. So they got up in the rabbit's face, as well as subsequently the king's face. "But it wasn't her fault!" Cody protested. "Yeah!" added Edmond. He and Cody blushed as the Arabic dog glared at him and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Um, well, first...This pike chased us." The little kitten said nervously. "Yeah, that's right! Right! A pike!" Cody said, "As a matter of fact it was a big pike." Edmond stuttered at a loss for the right words, but he quickly got caught up in his improvement in storytelling, saying, "And we tried to, but we couldn't, and he went, "Grrrrrrrrr!" And, and we were like, "Whoooaaaaaa!" Ah! And then we were safe. But then this white rabbit came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and -" Ector was bewildered. "White Rabbit?" "Edmond!" Cody scolded, putting his hands on his hips and glaring at the kitten. Edmond gasped and covered his mouth. Then he and Cody hid in Alice's hair a bit. Ector stood up. His amused face at the boy and kitten's stuttering story quickly changed to one of anger. "What? Oh! You went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Alice grimaced and shrugged trying to calm down her father while Cody and Edmond were still hiding in her hair. "Nothing - happened." she stammered. Ector threw his hands up in exasperation rolling his eyes, saying, "Oh, Alice. How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians. By...by one of those humans!" "Father, they're not barbarians!" Alice frowned at her father's choice of words towards the creatures she loved. "They're dangerous!" said Ector, glaring right back at his daughter. She hadn't seen the things Ector had. She hadn't seen the nets or the fishing grounds that killed hundreds of innocent fish every day. Ector was the king of the sea. And everything in it was his to watch and care for didn't she understand that? Then Ector tilted up her chin so maybe she might see the sad truth in his eyes, saying, "Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook?" But Alice turned her head away at her father's gesture. He was treating her like a baby! She knew the dangers of humans and their hooks. She went to explore shipwrecks, not fishing grounds. And did he think she was a fool? "I'm 10 years old;" said Alice angrily. "I'm not a baby anymore!" "Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady." Ector shouted, pointing his finger at his daughter. Unable to put her word in edge-wise, Alice spoke rapidly as her father paused, desperate to get him to understand, explaining, "Well,-" "As long as you live under my ocean,-" "Well,-" "You'll obey my rules!" "But if you would just listen!" she protested. "Not another word!" Ector yelled as he turned away from her, "And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" Alice swam off, crying a bit with Cody and Edmond following her. Ector slumped back on his throne, the anger he had felt early quickly disappeared as he watched his daughter flee the throne room crying. "Hmph! Kids!" Brer Rabbit said, trying to console the king, "They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you." Ector lifted his head off his hand and looked hesitantly over at the rabbit. "Do you...think I...I was too hard on her?" he asked. Brer Rabbit shook his head. "Oh no, Your Majesty." Then, with determined conviction, he said, "Why, if Alice was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir! I'd keep her under tight control.' Ector straightened up, and you could practically see the light bulb over his head. "You're absolutely right, Brer Rabbit!" he exclaimed. "Of course." Brer Rabbit smirked, crossing his arms. "Alice needs constant supervision." said Ector. "Constant supervision." Brer Rabbit repeated, nodding in consent. "Someone to watch over her." Ector said, "To keep her out of trouble." Brer Rabbit crossed his arms behind his back. "All the time." he said. "And YOU are just the rabbit to do it." Ector said, poking Brer Rabbit in the chest, and the rabbit's face fell. He gasped then swam away. He grudgingly accepted his charge and the king dismissed him. "How do I get myself into these situations?" Brer Rabbit said to himself, "I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong kid." He threw his hands up in despair and shook his head. He rounded the corner, and his self-pity quickly changed into curiosity as he saw Alice, Cody, and Edmond looking around suspiciously before quickly swimming off. "Hmm? What is that girl up to?" asked the little rabbit, as he struggled to follow the three of them, collapsing on a rock and panting heavily when they finally reached their destination that was far away from the busy city. The three looked around again before Alice pulled a large stone back revealing a small cave dug into the rock. Brer Rabbit hopped up and scurried quickly to follow them, barely making it through the door as the rock slid back into place over his tail. He gasped, trying to free himself as quietly as possible. Pulling on a small plant growing in the sand he managed to pull himself out from under the rock, his momentum sending him flying where he came to a stop, hitting a strange object. It was an hourglass. Brer Rabbit groaned and rubbed his head. Before he gasped, the pain was quickly forgotten as he gazed at the cave that lay before him. "Huh?" gasped the rabbit in wonder. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:X Reprimands His Daughter/Niece/Sister